Darling
by magicread
Summary: A "what if?" AU in which Reyna and Jason actually get a chance to talk before the Argo II leaves New Rome / Set during Mark of Athena / Jason & Reyna Confrontation Oneshot


**Hey everyone! Magicread back with a Jason/Reyna confrontation oneshot. This is a little different from my usual style but, I don't know, I kind of like it. What do you guys think? Reviews would be appreciated! :) Anyways, the Cover Art belongs to the incredibly talented Incredibru on Deviantart** **and here's the disclaimer as well: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the characters. This story however, and the story idea, belongs to me. Anyways, I'll talk to you guys later. Peace out!-magicread 3**

* * *

"Darling, you're far too pretty

to care about what they say."

But if you truly loved me,

then why didn't you stay?

* * *

Reyna bit her lip. She was a praetor. She was strong. She wasn't going to cry. Not even if Jason had returned from his trip with a new girl. Not even if he had forgotten about her. No chance. But she couldn't help but hurt inside, at the fact that he had replaced her.

Jason bit his lip. He knew he remembered that girl. He couldn't remember exactly how, but from the stormy look on her face at the sight of him, he knew it would be a bad idea to ask if he used to know her. No way was he going to try. But he couldn't help but get the feeling that they had history.

Reyna walks up to him after the consultation. She asks to talk to him alone. He complies, after all he gets the feeling that to reply negatively would be a very dangerous thing to do.

Jason walks out the door of the forum, trailing after Reyna. They walk in silence for a bit. That is, until she whirls around to face him, bursting out with a "You really don't remember, do you?" that is filled with a surprising amount of emotion for the normally reserved girl. He remains silent.

Reyna takes that as a no. "We… we have history. You and I were both praetors. Praetors normally end up together." She hesitates. "We… were a thing. And it wasn't just because of pressure. The night before you disappeared, you told me you loved me. But now you're back. What happened? You have some new girl, a daughter of Venus, with you. Is it because she's prettier? Better?" Her lip trembles slightly. "Or did I not matter enough for you to remember me?" She stops talking, but continues to stare straight at him, her dark obsidian eyes piercing his soul.

Jason takes the silence as his turn to speak. "Reyna, I-" He pauses, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sure that what we had was great and all and that I really cared about you, but I really don't remember you. I don't think it's because you're not a great person, I'm sure you are, but I'm with Piper now, and I have memories with her, new ones, and I just don't remember you, and I'm just sorry-"

Reyna cuts him off. "You have no idea what they're saying. They're all talking about you coming back with that _greek_ girl all over you." She spits out that word, like it's poison on her tongue. She continues, "They're saying that I wasn't good enough, that you've changed, that you didn't remember me because I wasn't important, that I wasn't pretty enough for you, that I don't look the part, and-" Tears shimmer in her eyes, though she holds them back. No, she can not, will not, _refuses_ to show weakness in front of this boy she thought knew her better then anyone, but who is different now. Who doesn't remember her.

Jason cuts her off. "That's not-" He starts to say, but then stops himself considering the fact that maybe he doesn't remember because he was having second thoughts about being with her. He starts over, and says "Darling, you're far too pretty to care about what they say."

He doesn't mention the fact that she was the one who singlehandedly ran the legion for the most part while he was gone, or the fact that people look up to her, or the fact that she is a warrior, and he hates himself for it. But it's too late now, so he awkwardly says, "I should probably head back and make sure everyone's doing okay," to fill the silence.

And she watches as he walks off, and the thoughts fill her head. _But if you truly loved me, then why didn't you stay?_ She thinks, as she remembers the warmth in his eyes during that last night they had. A tear finally falls, and rolls down her cheek, as the thought echoes once more. _But if you truly loved me, then why didn't you stay?_

* * *

"But words mean nothing, sweetheart,

if there's no proof to show."

Well, if that's true, it applies to you,  
and why you let me go.


End file.
